Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Loony About Life
Summary: Nessie has some friends over, and they head downstairs for something to eat after dinner. They hear something... Read, I think it's funny.I wasn't sure what it's rated, though..


**Disclaimer:**

**JUDGE: Loony About Life, you have been charged with pretending to own Twilight. How do you plead?**

**ME: Not guilty. I don't own it and never will.**

Bella Cullen smiled contentedly. This reminded her of her youth, the blurred years hard to make out. This job made things easier to remember. Soapsuds up to here elbows, she turned to the next object in line, a plate. Lifting it gently, she placed it in the warm water and scrubbed with the cloth. The grease came off easily. Light sparkled off it, in an eight-colour rainbow. The laughter coming from her daughter's room was infectious. The music loud, they were dancing around, acting like 'idiots'. She heard, with her enhanced hearing, a slight protest as a weight settled on the wood. She waited.

"They are certainly having fun." Her husband commented. Bella half turned towards him. "Yes." She agreed, before turning back to her work. Edward came closer, undisguised curiosity on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Bella whirled around, and the plate dropped from her fingers. She was so shocked she didn't even bother to catch it. "Edward Cullen, are you _actually_ trying to tell me that you have _never _washed a plate before?" she demanded to know. Her husband smiled, slightly ruefully, and answered gently, "I grew up a long time ago, Bella. The women of the house did that sort of work. Then I became, well, _this,_" he lowered his voice, remembering the guests upstairs, " and I didn't have to learn."

Bella took a deep, rather unnecessary breath to calm herself. Ok, she thought, so he doesn't know how to wash a plate. But I can teach him. She grinned in anticipation. Edward, suddenly wary of her change in mood, started to back away slowly. He recognised the look from Rosalie.

"Oh, no you don't." Bella grabbed his arm. " You are going to watch as I do my thing." Manoeuvring him towards the sink, she proceeded to 'do her thing'. (A/N I know that sounds stupid, but oh well.)

Lowering the plate into the soapy water, she started to wash it, scrubbing it with a wet cloth. " first of all, you have to rub it gently over and over again." She told him. "You try. It's not that hard, you know." She laughed. Edward tried to copy her movements. " Bella!" he moaned. " It's not working!"

"I figured." There was laughter in her voice. " Up and down, Edward, and you need to put it in and out of it."she told him, pointing into the water. Edward growled in frustration. " Bella, I'm _trying. _I _know_ that's how to do it, but it _just won't work!"_

"Come on, Edward, your nearly there, I can feel it! Now just remove it, dry it off, and put it away. Or do you need help with that, too?" she teased him. Edward looked annoyed. "I know how to put it away, Bella." He told her, stung. "I'm sure." She smirked.

Reneesme and her friends walked downstairs. Heading towards the kitchen for something to eat, (A/N I know Reneesmee doesn't need to eat but her friends are human, ok?) they slowed as they heard Renesmee's parents talking to one another.

"_Oh, no you don't."_ they heard Bella exclaim. _" You are going to watch as I do my thing." _

Eyes wide, Jessica whispered, almost to herself, "oh..my..god." Reneesme and Georgia nodded faintly.

" _First of all, you have to rub it gently over and over again." _There was a teasing note to Bella's voice, "_You try. It's not that hard, you know." _A laugh echoed through the kitchen.

Georgia and Jessica glanced at each other, then at Reneesme. "Ness," Georgia whispered faintly. " they're not doing **that, **are they?" Reneesme sent her friends a tortured glance. "I don't," she began, then fell silent as her father spoke for the first time.

"_Bella!"_ he moaned. _"It's not working!"_ A laugh reached them next. _"I figured. Up and down, Edward, and you need to put it in and out of it." _

Reneesme took a deep breath. And another.

A low growl ripped through the air. _"Bella, I'm __**trying**__. I __**know**__ that's how to do it, but it __**just won't work!" **_

"um," Jessica whispered. "No offence, but I liked your room better than the kitchen." She referred to her earlier comment, of how she loved the kitchen.

_"Come on, Edward, your nearly there, I can feel it! Now just remove it, dry it off, and put it away. Or do you need help with that, too?"_

_"I know how to put it away, Bella."_

_"I'm sure."_

With that, Reneesme, Georgia and Jessica turned and ran straight out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Edward looked up, frowning. "hm?" Bella asked absently, placing a dry cup on the shelf. "Nessie and her friends are running around outside. I wonder…"With that Edward walked upstairs.

"Hey guys, do you know why Nessie and her friends are running around outside for? Its freezing today." Alice was bouncing slightly in her seat with a grin that rivalled the one on Emmett's face, while Esme and Jasper had a small smirk on, and Rosalie answered with a straight face, "No, Edward. No idea why."

"Must be playing tag," Edward informed Bella.

**A/N Weird, I know but whatever. I was bored.**


End file.
